Controlled Insanity
by Beautiful Rain Droplet
Summary: Gon and Killua are off on another lead to find Ging, and this one sounds promising. But when they are on their way, they are stopped by a strange girl with a dangerous and insane aura that even stops Killua in his tracks. What will happen when they are captured by her? I do not own HXH. There are no pairings right now. And it contains an OC. Bad summary, sorry.


**Ch. 1**

Killua glanced around, he was surrounded by trees, nothing was near him, and it was way too quiet for a forest setting. "Hello?" he yelled to no one in particular. As expected he didn't get an answer, so instead he began walking down what he could see as the closest thing to a path in the thick patches of trees.

Killua began noticing some things, like how there was no noise, even now as he walked. No animal noises scurrying away, no noise of bugs chirping. Nothing. Until finally he came to a pond, it was unnaturally blue. He crouched down, dipping his hand into the unnaturally coloured water.

As soon as Killua's hand touched the water a scream burst across the forest, echoing off of the trees and making the pond ripple. But the effects of the scream wasn't why Killua's eyes widened, it was the person behind the screaming. He turned around as soon as it had started, and instead of the forest that he had just come from being behind him, there was a field of closely cut grass, on the other side of the field was a boy.

Gon.

"Gon!" he yelled in fear and worry. Gon was covered in cuts, blood, bruises, and dirt. His hair was slightly flat, and even from the distance between them, Killua could see the red gleam of fresh blood mixed in his black locks. Killua began running, no more like sprinting towards Gon. "Gon!" he yelled again as he began to fall forward.

Killua had become 5 feet from his friend when Gon fell to the ground when his feet stopped moving. His feet stopping during a fearsome fight wasn't new, especially before he had removed the needle. He would stop from the overwhelming fear, but this was different, he wasn't scared of Gon, so there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't be able to go to him even if he were scared _for _him.

Killua grabbed his calf, and began pulling his foot, trying to lift it off the ground, but no matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't lift. He continued pulling as he looked up again, "Gon!" he yelled again as he saw a pool of blood begin to surround him. He continued to pull more frantically, he froze when he saw a pair of feet appear in front of his.

He slowly looked up, not taking his hands off his legs, and found himself face to face with a woman. Her hair was black with a blue streak in the bangs, her eyes we're a brilliant blue. But there was something different about the way she smiled. It was a smile that only an insane person would make. One that stretched so far on her face that it must have hurt.

"Killua." she said, her smile faded slightly, and she stifled a sob, "Please. Please help me." tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "What?" he asked, confused. "Please help Gon! Please help me! I don't wanna-Killua! Killua!" he voice suddenly changed as she began yelling his name worriedly. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gon had just came out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in mouth as he pulled his shirt over his head, when Killua started tossing and turning. It was strange enough for Gon to be the one to wake up first, but it was even stranger to see Killua freaking out like that. Killua tossed, turned, quirmed, and sat up, but didn't open his eyes.

"Killua?" he asked hesitantly, grabbing the toothbrush tip, yanking it out of his mouth. He slowly took a few steps toward his thrashing companion, "H-Hey, wake up." he said, finally taking the last steps and standing over top of his now still companion. But Killua was still not awake, but things seemed to have dimmed down in his dream, though his face still held the look of worry, fear, and confusion.

Gon finally gave up on quietly talking his friend into waking up, finally he grabbed the paler boy's shoulders, "Killua! Killua!" he shouted, shaking the other. "Come on, you gotta get up!" he yelled. Gon stopped shaking his friend as Killua's eyes finally began to open, "Huh?" he murmured. Gon sighed, "You seem fine now." he stood up again, walking back to his own bed, grabbing his boots on the way.

Killua looked at Gon, half expecting to see him bloodied, and bleeding to death. "Killua, what's wrong?" Gon asked as he noticed that Killua was staring at him with a slightly fearful look. Killua shook his head, possible trying to shake away the memories of what Gon looks like without blood. "I'm fine." he mumbled, pushing away his covers and standing up. "So what was that about?" Gon asked, not looking up as he tied his shoe.

"Ah, um. Just a bad dream." Killua walked to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush from the counter by the bathroom sink, applying the disgusting spearmint toothpaste as Gon pressed some more, "What was it about?" he asked, walking to the bathroom door, watching Killua as he waited for him to answer his question.

"Nothing." Killua replied dismissively. Gon laughed, turning and walking back into the main room, "So what are we going to do today?" Gon asked. KIllua sighed, partly of relief for the change in subject, "Well, the last lead on your father's location was a bust, so I guess we look for more leads today."

"Alright, so you get…?" Gon asked, "I'll take the East side of town. You take West." Killua finished. Gon smiled, "Right." he agreed.

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Okay, so let's meet back here at lunch time." Gon lifted his finger, talking as if to a child. Killua tended to not listen when Gon told him to meet him at a certain time, though sometimes he did obey. "Yeah, yeah. I know. So here then?" he asked, lifting his arms to indicate the cafe they were standing in. "Yeah. Last one here has to pay for Lunch!" Gon yelled to Killua over his shoulder as he began running towards his section of town.

-_-_-_-_-

Killua wasn't as enthusiastic as Gon today. Truthfully, his nightmare was still bothering him, right now he just wanted to go home and be alone. He had seen, on more than one occassion, Gon in the state he was in the dream. He would look away from Gon one moment, or blink and he'd see a bloody, cut up, dirty Gon.

He hid it pretty well, but he was worrying about himself. Something had to be wrong, he had never reacted to a dream this way, and in the dream, Gon and the girl looked so vivid...he just couldn't explain it, and he wasn't allowed time to continue thinking on it when he overheard a conversation coming from two old villagers.

"Yeah, they said there was a lot of Hunters there." the elderly woman replied to an unheard question the male must have asked before. "Do you know anyone specifically?" asked the male. "Nah, but I heard rumors. I heard that Ging-sama was going to be there and he was going to buy the ruins so that he can keep them safe." 'Just like what Satotz said. Ging likes ruins...maybe, just maybe..' Killua thought to himself.

Killua ran to the two elders, his best "I'm an innocent kid" smile on his face. "Hey. Where are these ruins?" he asked. The elderly woman looked down, a small gasp escaping her mouth as she hadn't expected the small boy to appear so suddenly. "Oh? The ruins? They're in the woods." she answered him. Killua's expression faltered, dimming down a little at the mention of the woods.

But Killua kept his "innocent child" act together long enough to ask _ questions. "So, how long are the Hunters staying in the ruins?" he asked, smiling again when the man looked at him funny. "Why do you wanna know kid?" the man asked, glaring suspiciously at Killua. "Jerith, don't be so mean. He's just curious." the woman answered for Killua, smacking _Jerith's_ arm. Killua smiled again, nodding. "Anyway," the woman began, "I've heard that they're going to be staying for a couple of weeks."

Killua nodded, "So, is it true that Ging Freecs is supposed to be there?" Meredith nodded, smiling. "How far in the woods are they?" Killua asked. "Meredith, maybe we shouldn't tell the boy that one." Jerith spoke up. The lady looked towards the man, "Why heavens not?" "They're dangerous, you'd be sending him to his death." the man said solemnly. "Oh, Jerith. It was an accident with Soaran. A complete accident. The probability of that happening to another person is unlikely."

Killua looked between the old couple, "Whose Soaran?" he asked, not sure why though, he had more important things to do than here about someone doing something stupid, but for some odd reason, his curiosity was peaked. "Oh." Meredith's face took on a very saddened frown. "Soaran was a girl who was in town for a few days. Me and my husband, Jerith, housed her. Things happened and she ended up having to stay for a couple months. In the end we became pretty attached."

Killua remained quiet as he waited for her to continue her story. "Well, one day she went out to find some...well I'm not completely sure what she had went after, but she went out to the woods. She never came back. They said she must have gotten lost in the woods. The woods are very dense so it wasn't too much of a surprise. But it was an accident!" she said the last part directly at her husband, before turning back to Killua.

"The ruins are around 100 meters into the forest, then take a right at the pond, there should be a field, and it should be about 40 meters in that direction." she explained. "Thanks." Killua replied before turning and walking away. suddenly he stopped, and thought coming to him. He turned, looking back at the elderly couple, he ran back.

"What is it, dear?" Meredith asked at his arrival. "Yeah, uh, it's a question about Soaran."

"Yes?"

"Did she have black hair, with a blue streak?" he asked, using the girl from his dream's most distinct feature. "H-How did you know?" she asked. Killua took a step back, surprised was an understatement to describe him right now. "I-I just knew." he replied, sticking his hands in his pocket, hunching his shoulders and walking the opposite direction from the elderly couple.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gon continued walking the streets of the town but it seemed like he had lucked out and had gotten the less populated part of town. There wasn't many people to interrupt him if he we're to get caught in thought. So he did.

'What's wrong with Killua?' he asked himself. 'What's wrong with me?' he added. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about his dream since this morning when he woke up in a cold sweat. The dream was so vivid, he could almost swear he _felt _everything that had happened.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gon looked around, he was surrounded by grass, all of it freshly cut and green. But when he tried to move around and explore it, he was stopped by his own legs. He looked down, "Huh? Move." he ordered his own legs, half expecting them to obey just because he had said so. Suddenly it was night time. Gon looked back up sharply.

"Woah." he exclaimed and smiled, what he saw was beautiful. Above him was the most beautiful starry night he had ever seen, the stars seemed to be so bright they we're light bulbs. He lifted his hand, reaching for them. Gon pulled his hand down sharply, crouching. The pain in his wrist and arm burned ever brightly. "Ow!" he exclaimed, he looked down at his arm and his eyes widened.

His arm was covered in dirt and, even in the dark, he could see bruises, and blood, and cuts, but the most scary thing was that his arm had no skin on it, it was just a huge scab. And it burned. He lifted his other hand to touch the cuts, make sure that they didn't ooze or anything to show infection, but when he did, he got a glimpse of his other arm. It too was covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and dirt, it too was a huge scab, but both we're only this way at the top half of his arm, the rest though not unharmed, still had visible skin.

He yelled out when he saw his legs we're the same way. But it was the bottom half that was skinless, while the top half was cut, and bruised over. When he tried to stand up again, he found that he couldn't, it just hurt too much. Out of pure panic and desperation he yelled out a name, "Killua!"

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Killua?" he asked as he turned and looked up, he gasped when he saw red glowing eyes, the face and body connected to the eyes were dark as they were facing away from the light, so Gon could not see details. "K-Killua?" he asked again. The head dark head connected to the eyes shook. "I'm not Killua, silly." it said in an overly happy voice. "Then who are you? Do you know where Killua is? Do you know what happened to me?" he asked, the questions pouring out of his mouth.

"Teehee." it laughed, "I'm Iliza. Killua's in his own right now. And what's happened to you already happened, why think about it now?" by the voice, Gon could tell it was a girl. "Where am I?" "You're captation site." she breathed, walking in front of him. "You'll be here soon and I'll have fun opening red mouths on you. **(1.)**" "But for now, how about…" she laughed as she ran at Gon, her hands extended.

-_-_-_-_-

And that was the last thing Gon had seen before waking up. He had been sweating and breathing hard. When he had woken up, it had been around 5:40. Killua had stayed asleep until Gon stated seeing him freak out, and Gon waking him.

And now he was here, and he couldn't get the girl out of his head. Though, he didn't even know what she looked like. 'I guess I should go back.' he thought to himself, as he looked up at the big grand clock on the tower a few meters away from himself, it read: 11:48. Gon turned, still keeping an eye open for people. Gon did see a few people, but when he got close, they would run away. Gon could never figure out why, but when he reached the cafe he and Killua were supposed to meet at, all thoughts were dispatched.

In the middle of the cafe stood Killua, "Wow, your on time." Gon remarked, smiling, and putting his hand behind his back. "I don't have any money so I couldn't pay for lunch, so I had to be first." Killua smiled back as Gon's smile fell when he suddenly remembered the waiver they had made before leaving, "DAMMIT!" he whined loudly. Killua laughed as he went to sit at one of the tables.

Gon came back a few moments later, 4 bento boxes in hand. "So what did you learn?" Gon asked. "I got a pretty good lead if you ask me. I heard that Ging is going to be here!" "Really?" Gon exclaimed. Killua nodded, "Uh-hmm. Meredith said that he's going to be at this ruin site in the woods." he explained. "Meredith?" Gon looked at Killua expectantly. "The old lady who told me the information." Killua gave him a 'duh' look.

Gon shrugged. "Anything else?" he asked. "She told me where it was, and that they would be here for a few weeks." Killua thought about telling Gon about the Soaran girl but decided not to, for he didn't even know what was going on about her either. "You learn anything?" Killua asked. Gon shook his head, frowning. "No. Everybody on my side of town was crazy. I mean…they all ran away when I came near."

Killua shrugged. "Alright so, we go into the woods and find the ruins?" he looked up, the fork still in his mouth. "I guess so." Gon agreed, pulling his fork back to his mouth and pulling it out, leaving the pork in his mouth. "Right after we get done eating." he added, looking at his food with a smile. Killua laughed, "Aw-ight."

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gon and Killua walked slowly into the woods, Killua for his own reasons and Gon just because KIllua was. "Alright, so how far?" Gon asked again, not good with numbers so he had already forgotten. "100 meters, then right 40." Killua repeated. Gon looked to the side, getting a glimpse of his friends face. It showed wary. "Hey, you okay?" Gon asked, continuing walking. Killua hadn't realized he had been staring at the ground until he looked up at Gon.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." he lied, putting on a fake smile. "Hey, I bet you I can make it to the pond marking the 100 meter mark first." "Yeah right!" Gon challenged, "Ready." They took a stance, "Set." The braced there legs for the impact of launching. "GO!" Gon yelled, they both launched themselves forward. And the race began.

-_-_-_-_-_-

It was about half way toward the 100 meter mark when Killua and Gon were neck-and-neck Gon only one step behind Killua, when Killua stopped so suddenly that Gon slammed right in to him. "Killua!" Gon whined as he rubbed his newly bumped head. Killua didn't answer. Gon looked at Killua's face, and the expression worried him. Killua's eyes we're huge, widened to the limit, and his mouth was opened agap. "Killua, what's wrong?" he asked. Killua slowly lifted his arm up, pointing in front of him.

About 3 meters in front of the pair stood a woman. Her hair was black, except for a blue streak of hair in her bangs. She wasn't very tall, probably around 5'4' feet tall. She was small, skinny, and didn't look much like a threat. "You know her?" Gon asked, Killua shook his head, "Not personally." He shakily stood up, "Are you...Are you Soaran?" he asked. "No. I'm not Soaran. I'm Iliza." "Iliza?" Gon asked, standing up himself.

Killua looked back at Gon. "You know her?" he asked. Gon too shook his head, and repeated Killua's earlier answer. "Not personally." Iliza laughed, drawing both the boys' attention. "I know both of you, more than you think. Though no, it's not me that know's you two, It's Soaran." she commented, correcting herself. "So you aren't Soaran, but you know her?" Killua asked. "Well, depends on what you mean." she laughed. Gon and Killua looked at her confused.

She stopped laughing, "Well, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now, I have to get you to the place we need to talk in. 'Kay?" she smiled, turning her head to the side slightly. Gon barely had time to say, "What?" when she disappeared. Both boys exclaimed, looking around to find her. Gon was just about to look behind him when she hit him on the back of the neck, successfully knocking him out.

"Gon!" Killua yelled, grabbing his friend under his arm. 'Gotta get away. Gotta get away.' he began thinking, running. He stopped abruptly when she appeared in front of him. He was about to run back the way he had come, hopefully thinking he could outlast her in endurance and finally shake her, but something stopped him. Her aura. It surrounded him, but it was strange, it was angry, sad, happy, it seemed to laugh while at the same time it tried to hurt him. It was the true embodiment of insanity. "Oh, don't you just love Soaran's aura when she's serious." she laughed.

'But isn't it her aura right now?' he thought to himself. He took a shaky step back. "No, no." Killua looked back to where he had last seen Iliza. But instead of being 4 meters in front of him, she was 1 foot in front of him. He was too scared to move, it was just like his brother's arua but much, much worse. "Oh, Killua. Soaran can outrun you in a second." she scoffed, leaned down, and flicked Killua's forehead. Before he knew it he was flying through the air, barely keeping a hold on the unconscious Gon.

A few seconds later, Killua's back slammed into a tree and his vision went completely dark. As he lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was the sound of hysterical laughter.

**(1.) Reference from the Rot & Ruin series by Jonathan Mayberry**

**Hey! Okay, yeah, this is my second HXH story, and I think this one is way better and it's only the first chapter. I hope you like it. Okay, so yeah the Iliza and Soaran deal will be explained later. And I'm telling the truth when I say this is the longest chapter I've ever typed. Well please review, comments, likes, dislikes, and ideas. Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


End file.
